Strings Theory
by radcliffe-dreams
Summary: Updated!The strings of violin and cello in a upcoming music festival...LenxOC..
1. New Ice

Konnichiwa, minna-san!I'm just a newbie here in this site. I decided to write a fic about this interesting proposition that I have watched in my favorite series. Hopefully, I can make it a good one.

Hope you'll enjoy reading my first fic!

Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**

**Strings Theory**

**Chapter 1: New Ice**

A smile. A sweet, almost heavenly smile escaped from a distance. It was so serene and peaceful just like the breeze sweeping in, gently shaking the fiery orange leaves around the perimeter. The flowers too, seemed to be dancing to the tune and silent whispers of the wind. Sunshine-y rays beamed a wonderful spectral of colour as if autumn's not a sign of the coming harsh winter, but more likely that spring has arrived early.

Len Tsukimori jerked awake as he heard his alarm clock ring. He was vaguely wondering why he was feeling lightheaded first thing in the morning. "Great, what a nice greeting," and shook his head. Still, he couldn't abandon the happy and contented feeling that he felt as he woke up. It's been a long time since he felt that way. Well, not actually since the first semester began and met an interesting person that piqued his curiosity as well as his heart. And his mother knew it too!

However, Len pushed aside his thoughts. He knew that he wouldn't have a heart telling that person how he really cared for her. That his subtle and spontaneous ways of showing his affection were often gone unnoticed by the girl who helped him find meaning and enjoyment in his music. He even dedicated a romantic song for her in an ocean park.

_I wouldn't have a chance. Not now, not ever_, Len thought.

Wow, a perfectionist admitting his defeat? That must be a miracle! As if the hailstones were pouring down in the middle of a desert! He glanced at the photoframe on his bedside table. It was a happy group picture taken on the night of the summer concerto. In the picture stood five handsome men in black suits and two pretty ladies in white dresses. He stood somewhere in the middle, near to _that_ special person. She was wearing a very bright smile which reminded him highly of dazzling flashes of cameras. He on the other hand, looks as though he was going to attend a funeral service. He winced. He didn't want to remember that embarrassing moment anymore. He got up from his bed and prepared to go school.

Second semester had begun. Noisy students barging from one room to another, sharing stories and gossips about their summer holidays. Some of the students were playing pranks and laughing at the silliest joke he had ever heard as he walked along the corridor. He shot them an icy glare and the students went silent. "There are so many immature people here," he muttered to himself.

Len managed get in track with the lessons already and didn't have the slightest difficulty. Right after his Foreign Language class, which is his last subject, he headed straight to the music practice rooms with his violin case. Len found himself staring into the familiar corridor again with its elegantly designed interiors and he seriously claimed it as a haven away from the notorious bedlams of the outside world. He discovered that most of the rooms were empty and he decided to take to the second to the last room in the left side. It was barely half an hour that Len have been practicing his violin when someone rapped on the door. He scowled. He didn't like being disturbed at the middle of his practice. As he turned around to see who it was idiotic enough to bother him, he was surprised that it was none other than the rugged and laidback music teacher, Mr. Kanazawa.

"I'm sorry to bother you Tsukimori at this point in time, but I have more important matters to discuss with you," said Kanazawa-sensei as he opened the door and let himself in.

" No, it's okay. What is it?" sounding slightly annoyed.

" I see you didn't want me to beat around the bush. Been to Antarctic again, eh?" Kanazawa-sensei teased.

"I thought you're going to say something _more_ important, sensei?" Len pressed. He would not yield to any of his provocations.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. You'll be flying to New York for the annual prestigious Autumn Interlude," said Kanazawa-sensei. "A music festival that's been organized by the famous school for the performing arts, Juilliard Academy. Contestants have been invited and selected from all over the world and you are chosen to be one of Japan's representatives," he added.

Pause…

" One of the representatives?" Len asked.

" Why, of course, there should have been the two of you. You're doing a solo and duet during the competition. Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No, but who is it?"

" Don't worry. You'll be able to meet her anytime during this week," the sensei prompted.

Len was pacing in his study room, holding some music scores that he just started composing. He stopped in front of a glass-cased bookshelf and saw his reflection. _So she's a girl. I bet she's either a pain-in-the-neck whiner or a weirdo. Anyway I couldn't care less._

_You should be by now, _his brain chided him. He then remembered the conversation earlier. Kanazawa-sensei told him that the competition was due two months from now and his cooperation would be a great help to make things work out smoothly. His would-be music partner was coming from another school and she was two years his junior. Meaning she was still in middle school and he heard from the sensei that she's a prodigy like him. Needless to say, he wouldn't be bothering to adjust for her.

_At least that's the positive thing about it._

Len pushed the main door to the music room and walked straight to his fave room when he heard a beautiful melody issuing from the room next to his. He knew that the door was open because all the rooms in the music hall were designed to be sound-proof and that's why he's been hearing the melody.. Len, who's not exactly the nosiest person in the world, took the doorknob and opened his room. But then…

He closed the door in front of him, stood quietly in the hall and curiously listened to the melody from the next door. Yes, the music was astounding in quality and beauty and yet Len had a feeling it was the saddest one. The person inside was playing violin. He also figured that the song was quite new and he heard it before.

Len had a little jot of surprise when someone placed a cold hand of his shoulder. He was on the verge of yelling that person when it spoke.

" I told you she's good eh?" --- It was Kanazawa-sensei

He shrugged.

"Now why is that indifference? Come on, let's go and meet her," said Kanazawa-sensei and he patted Tsukimori's back like some poor guy who just lost his cause.

As they went inside the room, Len saw that there were two ladies of different age occupying it. The older of the two was sitting on the bench in front of the piano and hitting some keys. She was about in her late twenties, had long curly brown hair and she's wearing a nice pink dress with a chocolate cardigan on top. She stopped playing the piano and smiled. The younger girl who had a blue-black locks lowered her violin.

" Good afternoon, Morita-san. This is Len Tsukimori, he's our school's representative," Kanazawa introduced. "Len Tsukimori, she is Ryuuko Morita-sensei. She's going to be your coordinator for the whole training."

Len nodded stiffly and shook hands with the female sensei.

"Tsukimori, this is Megumi Amane. She's from St. Valentine Middle School, and her instrument is cello," said Kanazawa-sensei and gestured the young lady to come over.

Len took now the proper notice of the student before him. She was wearing a knitted purple sweater, a black pleated miniskirt and a chunky black boots. She had a glossy, stick-straight blue-black hair adorned with a purple headband.

_She seems normal to me._

Len met Megumi with her eyes and saw that she had cold, steely gray irises. She too, shook hands with him rather formally. He felt his spine slightly shivered.

* * *

So, there it goes. I hope you have a good time reading my fic! Please do leave a review! Arigatou!n_n


	2. How to Break the Barrier

I had a bad case of insomnia when I wrote this chappie. So I guess it may have at least some effects on this chap. Hehehe.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: How to Break the Barrier

Len met a pair of cold, steely gray irises as he shook hands with Megumi. His spine slightly shivered. The weird thing is he didn't knew why. Is this young lady in front of him giving him the creeps? No. It was more like the feeling of being electrically grounded.

_What the---?_

He withdrew his hand immediately. The girl on the other hand sensed his discomfiture and shot him a nasty look. Megumi then took the liberty of bidding farewell, picked up her violin and cello cases and left without further ado while her sensei apologized for the disastrous meeting.

_Who the hell he thinks he is? He's gonna get it from me, _Megumi gritted her teeth.

A fortnight had passed since the first encounter and the two strings masters started practicing as if nothing had happened. Mr. Kanazawa thought that it would be a very good idea that the participants of the intra-school concours should join the practice and evaluate the duo. Morita-sensei accounted the responsibility to choose a piece for the contest and all agreed that the entry piece was none other than Violin Sonata No. 5, arranged for violin and cello duet.

Another session has ended. Everybody in the room began to leave their seats.

" Tsukimori, Amane, please stay here for awhile," said Kanazawa-sensei.

Len and Megumi stepped towards the piano counter while the other students had a mild look of curiosity in their faces. Morita-sensei glanced in the direction of the group as if saying to them that they should go now and this has to be a private word-off. Soon, only four of them left in the room.

"I know that both of you were thinking of 'what's the matter?' but I want both of you to listen first as to what I'm going to say," Kanazawa-sensei immediately fired up and held his hand mid-air.

Although the duet seems to be as perfect as it can be, everybody in this session was thinking of the same thing: is there something else missing? Yes. They were all left to ponder.

" I hope you guys should understand the importance of teamwork and chemistry in this competition. There's no way you're going to win in the music festival if you keep this up and you knew very well what I am talking about."

"Yes, it is for a fact that the both of you were exceptionally talented and all. However, talent and determination alone cannot suffice. You had to work on your interacting skills as if the two of you were using the same strings and instrument. Work as one."

Len and Megumi could only look at their coordinator. But Len spoke up first. "So what are you going to suggest?"

" Kanazawa-san had already talked about it. You should go on dates. As in romantic dates," Morita-sensei replied.

_She must be kidding. There's no way I could do it._ He must be hearing things. Just as when he expected that a female voice would join him in protesting with this ridiculous idea, he heard none. He looked at the girl beside him and noticed that there was a rather calculating look in her face. It was quite unreadable.

"Excuse me sensei, but are there any logical reasons behind this dating idea aside from _our lack of interacting skills_?" Megumi inquired calmly but with the emphasis on the last five words.

"Let me answer that for you. As for Tsukimori, I was under the impression that you knew what your major problem was during the concours and that you have already overcame it but obviously I was wrong. Can't you just be a human for awhile and not just a walking ice block?" Kanazawa-sensei said crossly.

"Megumi-chan, I know that you'll hate me for saying these but we're doing a romantic duet here not a requiem!"

Megumi's body twitched a little, her face drained out of its color. Then she hastily regained her calm demeanor. However, both of their coordinators didn't seem to notice Megumi's reaction except for Len. Sure, he was shocked at the sight of her having such response and yet he still opted for a cool exterior to save him from any accusations.

In the end, Len and Megumi accepted the suggestion and agreed to work out on their teamwork problem. They haven't said a single word of protest and remained silent as they went home.

_What do I have gotten myself into? I must be mental. _

Len was lying on his bed that night, his body facing the windowpane and staring at the empty and cloudless sky while he was reflecting on his predicament. The idea of dating someone he barely knew was like sending him into the torture chamber. Not that he was afraid. It's just that, the only girl that he wanted to go on a date was-----. _Never mind. I'll just deal with it._

On the other side of the city, sat a girl on her roof, gazing icily across the dark cobalt blue zenith. _There's nothing more left inside._

It was a bright, crisp Saturday afternoon, ideal for having a good day's rest at home. It should be spent really nicely like reading a great novel or composing songs. On the contrary, not for the handsome yet reserved turquoise-haired boy. He was, as previously been decided, about to fetch some raven-haired witch after her ballet practice. Len went inside the small brick-styled building and walked straight to the front desk. Inside, he saw that building was furnished in old Western European fashion. There were plush carpets on the floor, and an elegant chandelier at the center of the ceiling. In lined with the walls were several antique vases holding fresh flowers, alternating with bronze and marble statues. He also saw some oil paintings hanging, mostly were of landscape theme. He observed that there were almost no students around the area and concluded that it was already dismissal time. Still, he wanted to be sure and asked the receptionist. And he was right.

Len now proceeded to left corridor and climbed up at the spiral staircase at the end of it. He followed a soft music as he heard it and reached the room where the music came from. The door was slightly ajar and Len could see the mirrors and the handle long handle bar that runs with it. He was about to knock when he stopped on his tracks. He felt a small lump in his throat and swallowed. His heart skipped a beat.

What Len saw was something he was unprepared for: Megumi, in her sleek black tights and pink tutu, her long hair loosely put into a bun and slightly beading with perspiration, beautifully and gracefully pirouetted in full circle like some kind of faerie. It was enough to take his breath away.

He then shook his head, trying to erase on his mind on what he saw earlier. He didn't knew how long he was standing there until someone brought him back into his senses.

" Tsukimori-san, daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai, I believe I came here to fetch you. Please hurry up, we don't have time," he said coldly.

Megumi shrugged her shoulders and came back after ten more minutes. She emerged fresh looking. She was now wearing a white, sunny crocheted dress with a denim vest on top, geared in brown suede boots, and her hair in a neater bun. Silence reigned between them as they left the building and walked along the pavements. Neither of them is asking on where they should go but it was as if their feet were walking on their own and pulling them to a place where they seek sanctuary.

At last, they've found themselves standing in front of a coffeehouse. Len went in first and found them a table in the far corner of the room. The coffeehouse, which was designed to look after a mountain log cabin, offered a relaxing ambience while bossa nova played in the background. A petite waitress approached them.

"May I take your order sir, ma'am?"

"I'll have a Pink's Delight (strawberry-vanilla frappe)."

"I'll have a café latte with whipped cream on top."

"And a piece of blueberry cheesecake!" They said in unison. The waitress blinked mildly at them and smiled. She thought that this couple was kawaii. She said thanks, told them that their order would be arriving soon, and she scuttled back into the work area.

Nobody appeared to start and strike a conversation, sending death glares to each other, as they were obviously annoyed that the waitress got the wrong impression that they were a couple. Alas! If only looks could kill. Then the two of them would just be lying spread-eagled on the floor, covering their bodies with multiple stabbed wounds!

Even as their food arrived, they maintained the border of indifference.

Len silently wished that time may speed up. He could just be catching something more important than just this stupid 'date'. Megumi eyed him.

"If this date was _really_ a bad idea to you, then get up and leave. I don't want your company," her voice barely masking her irritation.

"Do you seriously think I could do that? And then what, getting kicked out of the competition just because I don't to go out with you?" he replied.

"You could say that."

Megumi continued to defy her sempai's cold fury thundering all over on that spot of the coffeehouse. Those golden orbs though they should look warm, she found none and instead, she was seeing ice daggers. She remained unfazed despite of the fact the she was now feeling uncomfortable. She reasoned that if she resigned to his anger, she would lose this battle. Megumi certainly wouldn't allow that! Len on the other hand, who had now regained his sense of self-control, was thinking on how was this middle school girl managed to provoke him and bring out the worst in him. No. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Be careful, Megumi Amane. You don't know me," said Len, his voice slicing like knife.

"Really now. I guess I should be leaving and start running." A mock tone.

" Well I guess I really don't know you by any chance. Except that I think you have romantic feelings towards a certain redhead named Kahoko Hino." Evil grin escaped from her pink lips.

Len once again dared to look into those steely gray orbs. She wasn't kidding. Megumi knew something. He felt as if he was being doused with cold water.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finishes! Demo, how I wish I could pen some good scenes in the next chap without the protagonists breaking each other's .

Reviews are deeply appreciated! Arigatou!n_n


	3. Of Cello and Flute

I'm sorry for some of the inconsistencies in my story as well as the habit that I keep on editing. I'm always in rush because I have to attend some matters in the school.

As for the music part of the story, I really don't know anything about music, let alone reading the notes. Don't worry I'll try to make some research on that. Enjoy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Of Cello and Flute**

How this raven-haired stranger could know his secret? Were his actions _that_ transparent?

Megumi saw her companion's face darkened. She knew she had touched a nerve. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip in her elbow; a grip that she should be thankful because it wasn't placed in her neck. Otherwise she would be soon seeing herself asleep in a beautiful casket.

Megumi shook her arm. "Let me go."

She heard no answer. She struggled in breaking his grip but she couldn't. It was becoming more painful in each second that would pass and still, he wouldn't let her go.

"What do you want; take back on what I've said? Hell, no, if that's what you're thinking. It's the truth, wasn't it?" she taunted. "If you're worried that I might spill your secret, you're nuts. I'm disgusted by your perceptions of me, _sempai_."

Megumi tugged her elbow once more and she broke free from Len's clutch. She stood up and marched towards the exit. Once outside, she pondered on what had just occurred moments ago. Anger wasn't exactly her main feeling. In fact, it was more of disappointment and frustration. She inhaled a deep breath. She needed to calm down.

_Relax, you shouldn't have poked into his private life. It's your fault that he reacted like that. What if he had done the same thing to you? What if he found out about---?_

_SCREEEECCHH!!!_

A horrible sound was heard down the lane. Everybody looked at the direction where the red sedan halted, probably trying to see if anyone was hurt. Luckily, there was none.

And yet, the raven-haired girl was barely covering from what had happened. Mixed emotions started to set in: fear, shock, relief. Her knees began to tremble while her world spun. Then she managed to get back on her senses.

Megumi's heart throbbed madly inside her ribcage.

She's nestling her head against a solid chest wall, protective arms enclosing her. She was safe. As she lifted her head up to see who was her savior, Megumi's gray irises widened. Black pitch descended.

"She's alright. She's probably been shocked by the almost-accident. There's nothing to worry about," a gentle voice said. "A little rest would do. She'll wake up anytime soon."

"Thank you doctor."

As soon as the doctor left a few minutes ago, Len sat on a chair beside his bed. His gaze fell on the lovely girl peacefully sleeping. He sighed. If this girl only knew how she frightened him! If, by any chance, he missed a second in following Megumi when she stormed out of the coffeehouse, who knows what could have happened next?

Megumi must have been really upset because she obviously didn't realize that a rushing car is going to hit her. In a matter of seconds, he was already there, whirling her slender and feminine body towards him. As he could feel her heart pounding against her own chest, he was silently praying that she could not hear his own heart pumping in the same manner as hers. He was actually relieved that she was not in danger anymore.

Len once again gazed at Megumi's beautiful visage. _She looked like an angel when she's sleeping, only her heart is made of ice._ He lightly traced her cheeks with his finger. _You should talk!_ He could almost hear her reaction if she had read his mind. Len smirked.

"Where am I?" she stirred. Megumi tried to squint around, trying to figure out where in the world is she. Her head was in dull ache as she recollected on the events earlier.

"You're in my house," a cold voice cut in. Megumi stared at the owner of the voice. It was Len's.

Megumi slapped her forehead. "Oh!" She slowly pulled herself to sit.

" Gomen nasai!" she said and bowed her head. Len was surprised by her gesture. He thought she was going berserk if she found out that he brought her into his house. He expected she would be in outrage, thinking that he might have done something inappropriate to her. Boy, he was wrong!

"Aren't you going to say something?" Len asked. She shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking Tsukimori-sempai. You're actually expecting me to be angry with you in the advent of bringing me here in your house. I suppose you didn't do anything suspicious, right?" Megumi remarked calmly. He just grunted.

"Exactly my point," she pressed. Len was bewildered by the girl's _I-totally-don't-care-about-what-happened­_ disposition. Any girl in her position right now would now have gone in hysterics, probably accusing him of sexual harassment, kidnapping or even rape! Yet, he was secretly glad that she didn't take things like that.

"I think I should go home now, sempai. Thanks for taking care of me. I also apologize for the trouble that I've cause you," Megumi stated. Her tone became serious again. Len felt a slight displeasure. She pushed the blankets away from her.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. You're still in state of shock," Len said. Then added quietly, "You'd better stay here tonight."

_Did he just offer me to stay? Or is it just me having some kind of auditory hallucinations?_ Again, Megumi shook her head. "Iie. I insist on going home. You don't have to worry about me. I can take of myself." Len shrugged his shoulder and replied, "I'll just wait for you living room."

A few more minutes later, both of them were standing in front of the gate. Silence passed through them rather awkwardly. The soft breezes glided through the autumn trees while the moon, in its phosphorescent glow, giving the city below some light.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble that I've brought in," Megumi started. She was facing the violin master. "Ja mata. Arigato gozaimasu!" And then she was gone. As Len closed the gate, he couldn't help but wonder how gentle her voice when she said her thanks and the way she smiled. It was so unlike her.

The next day, the members of the concours arrived early in the practice room. Happy-go-lucky Hihara-sempai as usual, was the animated story-teller in the group. While they were busily chatting amongst themselves, the raven-haired girl went inside. They hushed into silence. Pretending that she didn't know that the upperclassmen were looking at her, she scanned her music sheets one-by-one searching for a certain music score. And then she found it.

"Fuyuumi-sempai could you please accompany me using the piano?" Megumi asked. Everybody was now staring at her in mild surprise, exchanging glances as though she had just asked them on how to find Atlantis.

"Hai, Amane-chan. I'll accompany you," Fuyuumi said as a light blush was dusting on her cheeks. Megumi handed her the music the music sheets and strode towards the piano corner. Fuyuumi started to hit some keys and Megumi struck her cello strings. Soon, the duo filled the room with a warm, rich and enchanting melody.

"I knew that song. It's Eyes on Me! It is the OST of a videogame called Final Fantasy VIII!" exclaimed Hihara in a hush tone.

"Yeah, I've heard about that too. It's quite popular and it's been written by a famous composer in our country," Tsuchiura added. "She's somehow playing the cello differently."

"Sugoi ne!" It was Hino. Of course it was. After all, it was their first time to hear Megumi play the cello with some tenderness and sensitivity. It seemed like they were spell-bound by her music.

Just right after the first stanza, a third instrument floated in the air. It's soft, high-pitched whistling sound blended harmoniously with cello and piano. Why, of course, it's the flute! Taking a cue from the handsome flute master, Fuyuumi decrescended it into mezzopiano. It was now between the playful flute and the placid cello!

It sounded so right! Both Yunoki and Amane played as though the protagonists in the said videogame met by chance and unfolded their romantic yet tragic story. It was almost perfect.

A loud round of applause burst into the room after the song had finished. Even the two teachers approved of the students' performances. Hihara tried somehow to hug Megumi but she just gave the poor sempai with a glare. When they were just about to request another round of Eyes on Me, Kanazawa-sensei told them that they would soon be began practicing. What a killjoy!

Meanwhile, Megumi excused herself from the center of attention. She was neatly arranging her notes and music sheets when someone whispered in her ear.

"I have a reason to believe that we could make a great music together, don't you think so?" the voice teased. "I'm sure you've noticed our chemistry."

"It's funny that you think of that way, Yunoki-sempai. I'm glad we don't have any of that in person," Megumi said coldly, not facing the flute master. She was aware that he was so close to her that if in any moment she would turn around, she might have landed her lips on his!

"We'll see Megumi-sama," Yunoki said. He smiled wickedly on her as he walked away and joined the others.

Outside the room, the turquoise-haired lad stood there, apparently in deep thought.

* * *

So what do you think guys? Should I let dream boy Azuma enter the picture or I should just leave it to coolheaded Len to defrost our ice princess? Please let me know! Arigatou! See you in next chap!

Reviews make my days so please be kind to drop one! Arigatou!n_n


	4. The Unexpected

It's been a long time since the last time I've updated. And it's holidays season.

I'd like to say thanks the ff. awesome guys for supporting me:** suzakuangel, chika-pyonpyon, and empatheticsympatheticpathetic.**

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Any errors in grammar and spelling are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected**

Megumi glanced at her senpai,"You could have spoken to her," she said. They were riding on a bicycle, Len was driving it while Megumi was sitting on the back. He slightly taken aback with the mild tone she had used. "What for?" he asked. Riding in the bicycle was of the fun things they usually do for a date. Sometimes they rode on separate bikes but most of the time they prefer to share a bike because Megumi would bully Len into doing it.

Days have passed since that incident; the duo managed to go on their dates to patch their indifference and became politer to each other especially on Megumi's part. Len would sometimes give her advice to which she would in return play a track called 'On The Side of Me' on her cello or violin whenever they are alone together, which Len thought he liked in a very inexplicable way. Music-wise their chemistry had improved better. Anyone who listened to their practices would agree to one thing: that the spring had arrived earlier, where the fireflies dance, moonlight casting her mystical rays on the rich floras. As much as they hated to admit it for themselves, they have fun in enjoying each other's company, a little more comfortable, relaxed aura for both of them.

"In case you haven't notice, the word _worry_'s been written on your face," she snapped. Len rolled his eyes.

Ah, some things were bound to remain the same.

"So what do you suggest, Megu-chan?" He heard a wince. He mentally grinned to himself. Len had developed a habit on calling and teasing her by that nickname to which he surprisingly found amusing and to her a nuisance. They alighted from the bike when Len halted it to a stop.

"I'm trying to lend a hand, okay?" she decided to ignore his provocations.

"Hontou?" He was about to raise his eyebrow, however he prevented himself from doing so because he saw the genuine look of concern on Megumi's face. "I guess I couldn't hide it from you," he sighed in defeat. "Hai, maybe I should talk to her. I'm worried if she's really doing fine. Kahoko has this bad habit of putting up a cheery act when in truth she's hurting."

About a week ago, the group was aware that both Hino and Tsuchiura were keeping a pretty good distance at each other. They have a hunched that the couple were experiencing some rocky toll on their relationship. Even Hihara thought it was wise not to meddle themselves from the messy situation and it was best to let their lips sealed. Of course everybody was somehow affected, especially on violin master's part. He's hurting too, but he just know how to keep his feelings at bay.

"How about you? Our plans for today?" Len asked.

"Don't mind me Tsuki-senpai. She truly needs her friends right now and I understand it would cost a lot of pain to you if could not do a thing about it," Megumi replied. Len let his mouth slightly agape.

"Don't give me that look. I'm showing some kindness even though in my back you guys were considering as an ice princess." She placed her hands on her senpai's elbows steering him away. "Now go, before I could change my mind to torture and to give you a slow, merciless death," Megumi said.

"Ano, Megumi-chan…"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou." Len bowed and left readily.

Megumi gazed at the violin master's retreating back. Was she really happy at doing that? And why there's unexplainable sensation in her chest? Something like she can't breathe and her heart's giving a small squeeze. She shook her head. She ought to move now to continue their plans because being alone wasn't an excuse to spoil the mood in enjoying fun activities. In fact she was used to being alone. _Eversince…that day…_

_xxx-xx_

"A penny for your thought," said a male voice in a low tone. Megumi recognized the owner of the voice, she raised her head immediately. The handsome, ever-smiling visage of the flute master, Azuma Yunoki. Her face slightly darkened. _Of all places!_

"Would you mind if I join you?" Yunoki inquired as pulled a chair to her table. Yes, they were in the café where Megumi and Len first held their date. Megumi chose to spend the whole afternoon at the said establishment just to study and to have fun eating in her favorite blueberry cheesecake.

_I do mind!_ She wanted to blurt out but she stopped herself. Instead, she returned her attention to the book that she was reading moments ago.

"I'll take that as a no." Yunoki sat. " Judging from what I'm seeing right now, you're on own. Where's Tsukimori-kun?" He flashed his golden smile again.

_Goodness! Isn't his jaws already locked from doing that?!_ She opted to remain silent.

"Gone off somewhere, didn't he? Or he just don't fancy babysitting a brat?" he teased.

Megumi decided to put down her book; she eyed squarely the handsome guy before her. "If you'd excuse me, I'd like to spending my time quietly," a hint of irritation in her voice.

Yunoki chuckled. "I believe you looked more kawaii when you're fuming mad."

_Megumi, calm yourself. There's no way you'd let him go his ways._ She smiled.

"Yunoki-senpai, just let me tell you something. I'm not some kind of plush toy that you could play along with. And, oh, not all of the female population is head-over-heels with you. FYI, that includes me!"

Ouch! There's a wounded ego here. Well, she's quite right about that. As the saying goes, you can't please everybody. Nonetheless, what Megumi said clearly hit him with a loud thud. Yunoki knew better that his charisma wouldn't go an extra mile with this type of girl. She's one headstrong gal. She's the type who would rather tie a rope unto herself and jump at the nearest river than to be a member of his fan club. He found that trait interesting in the same manner that he was attracted to Kahoko Hino. They were challenges to overcome. His idea of fun.

Wait, there's more…

"Your 'charms' won't work on me either. I don't need to be blinded by those smiles," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What was it that you don't like in me? I don't think I'm _that_ detestable. Uhm… Let me see, I suppose you're not afraid of me or maybe something?" Yunoki taunted.

"Meaning?"

"The reason you hold back."

"Then what makes you think that I hold back? Do I need to prove something?" Megumi challenged. It was time to change her tactics.

"That's one thing that I like about you, Megumi. You're too smart for your own good. How about going on a date on me?" Yunoki gave a twisted smile.

_There's more to her than meets the eye. I've got to uncover the mystery beneath those repressed tears of notes in her every music piece that she plays. _

_I'd rather open the gates of hell to live there than to ever let my guard down._

* * *

Gomen ne for such a short chappie and a change in my style of writing. Promise, when my sanity returns I would be able write again.

Happy Holidays and please review!


	5. Black Parade

Since the Hearts Day is drawing nearer, I thought it was a good time to upload this chap. The part where I got the idea for this fic is finally here!

Warmest hugs to these great guys who made my stories in their alert list: **_suzakuangel, chika-pyonpyon, and empatheticsympatheticpathetic and shubhs. _**Endless thanks for those who reviewed: **_jarield and immortalxdreams._**

Corrections are welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Black Parade**

The moon had fully risen from the fluffy clouds that hung above the sky.

Len Tsukimori tossed and turned on his own soft, inviting bed for the umpteenth time. He perceived that he's having some case of bad insomnia. Yet, unsettling feelings had long been since troubling him deep inside. Knowing that sleep wasn't going to visit him anytime soon, he slid his comforter down, rose from his bed, and proceeded to switching the television on. He sat on the edge of his bed while randomly flipping the channels until he found an interesting American series about forensic pathology.

He saw a group of scientists/investigators gathered in some kind of spacious office. He sat on his bed again as he listened raptly to their conversation. _It's a good thing I could understand English, otherwise I'd be more focused on the captions._

In the screen…

"Grissom, you always say that there's no such thing as coincidence," asked by a sandy-haired guy.

"One more connection. Strings theory," said a wise-looking leader of the group.

"Grissom's great big story,' a raven-haired man smiled.

The wise-looking leader started to speak, everybody's attention was solely his. "Strings Theory is the theory of everything. Quantum Mechanics tells us about the very small. The Theory of Relativity explains us the immense. Strings theory ties it all together,"

"It proposes that atomic particles are made up of infinitestimal vibrating loops of energy or strings. Each strings vibrates in its own frequency like a violin producing notes. And these notes make up everthing in the universe."

"Cosmic symphony," remarked by female blonde inspector.

"These strings have been combining and recombining ever since the Big Bang. So the connections between our victims or any of us are not that extraordinary," the leader finishes.

Len grabbed the remote control beside him, turning the telly off. His brain began to hum. _You're theory maybe right, but the choice have been always on us on who we will choose to make our connections extraordinary._

He rested his body back on his soft haven. An image of lovely raven-haired lady began to haunt his mind. For a moment of silence, he reflected on the discord stirring in his heart. For days that had passed, Megumi and Len were not on speaking terms. They went back again from the beginning. Reserved. Inimical. Strangers.

Though they had maintained their professionalism, it was quite apparent that the amicable disposition between them had been broken. A heated argument was the root of this unpleasant turn on their chemistry.

The tension began when Megumi began cancelling the previous engagements they've made. Len thought it was a perfect timing, he needed to be with the person that he cared for the most. At first glance, he assumed that Megumi was giving him the space that he desired, that she was merely distancing herself. Nonetheless, it came to a point where he was frustated because Megumi wasn't talking to him properly; oftentimes she would answer his question with either a shake or nod of her head, a shrug or perhaps if he's lucky enough, a five-word sentence. He had to take actions.

_xxx--xx_

_Flashback_

"_Amane Megumi," Len called his music partner, who was at the door's threshold. It had been ordinary for the two of them to be last persons to leave the room._

"_We need to talk."_

_Len saw her paused then continuing to close the door. She strode back to where he had been standing. She put down her cases. A sense of relief came to him._

_For Len, to address the problem meant a surefire way of success in the upcoming competition, but he came to realize that it was being more than that. _

"_Care to explain why you were avoiding me these days?"_

"_Is that all you're going to ask me, senpai?" Megumi heard no response. "So there's nothing to talk about." _

_She turned her back on him when she heard, "I'm asking for the explanation on your recent behavior. Your cold behavior towards me." _

"_I'm afraid I'm not going to defend anything."_

"_Don't be stubborn, Megumi," a cold menace on Len's voice._

"_If that's what you really want, I can only give you this," she snapped. "I don't want to be involved with someone whose morals have gone down."_

_Len was stunned. He gave her a puzzled look. "Morals have gone down? What are you talking about?"_

"_Really now, eh? What about trying to steal someone else's girlfriend?" Megumi said disdainfully._

_He has now gotten Megumi's line of thought. He gave her a wry smile. "I'm not stealing someone else's girlfriend, you know that very well!"Len said coldly. "If you must remember, you're actually the one who suggested to me that I should lend my shoulder!"_

"_I did said that. But I didn't recall myself saying that you should taking be advantage of the situation!"_

_Len didn't respond. Somehow, there was a truth in her words. He didn't like the sound of it. He was frightened. An invisible barrier seemed to arise before them._

"_You're not coming out with clean hands either, Megumi. I heard that you have gone out Yunoki-senpai while we're still having commitments," he lashed back. Len was skeptical when he first heard the rumours. Apparently, Megumi showed no interest about it. She neither confirmed or denied those speculations. He was covering up his ego but words of accusations couldn't ease his annoyance. _

_Deafening silence followed through. Death glares were things the of past. Only enmity reflected in their eyes, their voice. _

"_I didn't go out with anyone, much more with Yunoki-senpai. Nevertheless, thanks for giving me that idea. We're not exclusively dating, were we?"_

_Len was definitely taken aback. Have he heard her right? Something poisonous coursed through his veins. He forcefully pulled Megumi closer to him. He's glaring at her, their faces within a few inches from one another. He noticed her gray irises darkened just like the sky's appearance whenever a turbulent storm's brewing up._

_xxx--xx_

He clenched his fist tightly. He's never been more out of control since that eventful day. The violin master was by no means the type who would easily lose his collected composure. He'd always keep his cool. Snide remarks were his choice of weapons. But on that very afternoon, it was exception.

Pressing matters of the competition surely had been weighing him down. Ironically, Len wasn't bothered by it. Something else did.

* * *

After a long time not writing, I think my style of writing had a certain degree change (in my opinion at least). But hopefully it's a good thing. Thanks for reading!

Before you close this page, a drop of review would be deeply appreciated! Arigatou!xie xie


	6. Getting Somewhere

Thank goodness, I'm still able to upload this chapter since it's vacation time so I had a handful of time permitted me to do so. Again, many thanks to those kind people for their continued support for this fic!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting Somewhere**

If only the things were just as simple as learning the alphabet, then the violin master wouldn't have trouble getting some sleep tonight. Right, the god of slumber wouldn't allow him to do so.

Len had a difficulty in dispelling the melancholia creeping in his soul. _Those gray irises_ he thought. He was startled when he looked on Megumi's eyes. It reminded him of those gloomy black-and-white paintings, depicting a storm approaching. While he reasoned that it Megumi's eyes were steely, frozen even when he first met her, he'd never quite seen something like that. It was disturbingly beautiful yet sorrowful to look upon.

_Unless you pull yourself together, I'm afraid I wouldn't go anywhere near you. _

Those were her last words before slamming the door before him. Like some broken record, it kept playing on his mind.

He caught a glimpse of his alarm clock on his bedside table. Two o'clock it said. Their disagreement have to come to an end. He had to resolve this, not for the reason of the competition; in his heart, he didn't want the bond that they've shared to just go down in the drain. He wouldn't let that happen. His had eyes widely shut.

He was exhausted from all day's search. It was weekend afternoon. Their practice session was canceled today; he just received the message just this morning. Len found it very inconvenient but he decided to look for _her_ no matter what. He scoured the places that they frequently hang-out: in the café, library, theater house or in the park. There were no signs of the cellist. He placed a call on Morita-sensei, she would have an idea on where her student could be. Alas, his sensei have no idea too.

Walking down the lane towards the school, slight drizzle began to fall from the sky.

At the bus stop, he saw a shed. He headed towards it, seeking for some shelter. Just a meters away from the bus stop, he realized that not only did he found some shelter, he finally saw the one that he was looking for. His heart started to beat in erratic fashion. He approached her apprehensively, scared that she might walk away the moment he reach her place.

But there she was, standing alone, watching the drizzle patter on the ground. _She's probably waiting for the rain to stop. _In a distance was the raven-haired cellist who was geared in black graffiti shirt, a gray crop jacket, dark skinny jeans, with a contrasting red peep-toe killer pumps. A break from her usual skirt/dress-boots attire. Len was quite flabbergasted in her emo/glam rock look.

He noticed that there were earphones on Megumi's ears, her iPod on the pocket of her jacket. Len saw her tap her foot, he deduced that she's been listening some upbeat tracks. Back then, Megumi actually encouraged him to listen to other genres of music aside from the classical. He found it okay, those tracks in her music player.

Megumi probably sensed that someone was coming when she glanced on his direction. She returned her stare on the drizzle. She said nothing. Len's apprehension was quite eased. Megumi didn't walk away this time.

"This isn't the first time that I find it hard to trust my voice," he intoned seriously. Megumi heard the seriousness in his voice; she unplugged her earphones, and faced him.

"There's nothing to apologize, if that's what you're thinking," Megumi said in a flat voice. "I should be the one asking for that."

Len was completely astonished. He hung his mouth open but no words came out.

"For days, I've realized that I was being irrational on that day," she continued. "And it's really a horrible thing, I became _too_ personal."

"But---" Len was able to find his voice. "You knocked some sense into me. I should be grateful and yet, I even threw you an accusation."

A few seconds of silence…

Len found his companion smiling serenely at him. His lips lifted upward, too. Somehow, the weighing burden had at last lighten his world up. They've figured that words of apologies weren't necessary. It needed a right moment, saying sorry. He felt at peace. Even the drizzle had stopped, tiny golden rays slowly peeked their way in the cloudy sky.

Len spoke first, "I'll bring you somewhere fun."

He took her hand, pulling her to go with him. Megumi was quite surprised as he did this, noting that it was the first time that he held her hand, gesturing her to just follow his lead. She felt his grasp tightened.

They went to a district festival.

Stepping into the shrine's entrance, Megumi was utterly delighted as she scanned the place before her eyes. Paper lanterns in a variety of colors illuminated the whole place. Stalls of food, games and other stuffs were plenty, found on either sides of the pavement. Catchy, colorful displays entertained every visitors' eyes trying to impress. Music's blasting everywhere. A lot of people were walking, some were stopping by to eat or play, mostly were merely looking over the shops.

"You didn't tell me that we're going to this place," said Megumi, crossing her arms. "I could have worn something appropriate!"

Len gave her _I-told-you-this-is-a-surprise_ look. Megumi glared at him. "I didn't know that you like going to festivals," he commented.

"I do. Ever since I came here to Japan, I'm looking forward to every possible festivals that's being held here. I love it because...."

Megumi cut herself mid-sentence. _What am I thinking, blabbing things like that?_ She tried to erase those looming dark thoughts.

_What did she intended to say_?

Len wondered why she hadn't finished her sentence. A twinge of disappointment pricked in his chest. It would only mean that she wasn't ready to let him in. He heard her say 'Never mind that', as she abruptly changed the topic.

Deciding on where to head first, they went to the place that made sense, the shrine. After the prayers were said, both of them wishing of the success in the music festival, it was Megumi who picked the first booth to stop. Len reckoned it would be better if he won Megumi's favor by having the backseat, letting her go on her whims. Both the strings masters found themselves standing in front of a stuffed toy booth.

"Hmmm, which of these cute guys should I pick in?" Megumi said in wonder while she gingerly pointed the stuffed toys arranged in a rather straight line. Taking a peek of the booth, a burst of strange but mostly lovable fluffy figures were to be seen. The owner of the shop who was an old lady, smiled nicely at them.

At last, Megumi found a toy. She pulled out a medium-sized blue alien toy, with long ears and a mischievous grin on its face. Len recognized it instantly, a playful alien from the movie they've both seen ages ago. Seeing that Megumi was happy from her choice, he reached for his pocket and paid for it.

"Isn't he the most adorable thing?" Megumi remarked.

"For an alien, I guess so."

"Whatever, I'm so lovin' him!" Megumi said as she hugged her stuffed toy.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird, selecting a toy that's somehow resembles the owner?" Len said, getting a quizzical look from his music partner.

"Meaning, you're like Stitch. Cute but terrible."

Len waited for Megumi's counter-argurment but he heard none. Instead, she was smiling impishly and said,

"So you think I'm cute, ne senpai?"

_Bingo!_ He was sure caught dead on that comment! Len's mouth had gone dry. His heart pounded violently against his chest. And to make the matters worse, a burning sensation on his cheeks slowly crept up.

"Hey Tsuki-senpai! I'm hungry, I wanna eat something!" Megumi cried from afar. He didn't noticed that she was already on the opposite street, waving her hand in the crowd.

Ha! That was _so _close! He could almost thanked the heavens from preventing Megumi to witness such embarrassment. Who knows what response he might get from the cellist. Would she laugh? Or would she snicker? He expelled a deep breath. Shrugging his shoulders, made his way on the other side.

"I want an ice-cream!" Megumi demanded. Now that they're on good terms, she was back on being a brat and a bully in Len's amber eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for an ice-cream. Let's eat something else," Len said.

"Okay, then. I wanna go home."

With that threat, Len knew that he had lost the game. He sighed, turning her back on Megumi. He was about to withdraw his decision to buy her comfort food, when he saw the long line of people waiting for their turn. Fortunately, the salespersons inside moved swiftly and efficiently, allowing the line to move without further interruption. Len came back with two ice-cream in his hands: a strawberry-flavored sundae, Megumi's all-time favorite, while his was vanilla-flavored sundae.

As he handed her food request, Megumi muttered her thanks. She slurped her frozen delight happily. Suddenly, something glinted mischievously in Megumi's eyes. Snatching Len's hand, she had a mouthful of Len's barely eaten sundae. She smacked her lips and stuck-out her tongue. Megumi hurriedly ran away.

Meanwhile, Len stood in remote shock. He stared on his white frozen delight. Feeling helpless, he began to slurp his own ice-cream. He knew that almost everybody within the booth witnessed the whole scene. It would strike odd if he threw away his sundae. Yet, he had no choice but to eat it even if _it_ _is_ a form of indirect kissing. A trace of strawberry revealed over his tongue.

They went to next to the stop which was a takoyaki stand where the couple have fun trying to shove pieces of fried octopus balls into each other's faces. Megumi also bought a small but cute cat cellphone chain for him after peering into various souvenir booths. They were deeply amused on the talent show they've gone in.

Finally, they've sought some quiet moments on a hillside a couple of meters away from the back of the shrine.

"Phew! That was exhausting!" Megumi plopped down on the grass, her arms outspread.

Len sat down on the earthly carpet of greens. He ignored the fact that it would make their clothes dirty; just seeing his companion comfortable and cheerful made him feel better. Mindlessly, he followed her suit. Megumi beamed at him.

"Shoot! I nearly forgot this!" Megumi said in a slightly raised voice, bolting upright. She fumbled something under her jeans pocket. Len shot her an inquisitive look. As she removed her hand, a strand of silver chain dangled. On a closer view, a unique dolphin-inspired pendant with some intricate silverworks sparkled on the darkness. Megumi carefully hung her necklace around her stuffed toy's neck while muttering the words 'perfect' and 'brilliant'.

If Megumi had ever glanced over her senpai's direction, she would've observed how stunned her turquoise-haired violinist was. But as in the case where Len once caught Megumi's face paled when she was told she was doing a requiem, he arranged his features so she couldn't suspect.

_This isn't the right time for doing it so._

Len became aware that Megumi laid back her body on the grassy earth. She rested her head in his arm. A strange sensation shot him somewhere. It made him uncomfortable yet there's was an undefinable warmth in that gesture. His nostrils were suddenly filled with relaxing vanilla scent. Lucky she wasn't the type to wear heavily-laced floral perfumes, which would most likely trigger a sneezing spell in him.

_Could this moment turn things around?_

Both of them have been wondering the same thought. Staring at the star-strewn sky tonight, questions raised in their minds.

In his own amber irises, there was no doubt that he's seeing her in a different light. Before, Len regarded her as nothing but a witch posing as a cellist in the real world. Her aura would always be exquisitely dark. Considering the dimness of the place as well as the dark glamour she's sporting, Megumi was definitely exuding tranquil radiance within her; betting it was brought by the recent upswing in her mood. It was a different happy vibe that he'd occasionally gotten from Megumi; it was as though she's been away into the tropics, were sunlit days were endless. For the times tonight that she weren't looking at him, he'd given her surreptitious glances, where the cellist's lighthearted smiles almost robbed him temporarily of his breath. He mentally shook his head.

Out of the blue, he blurted a question.

"Megumi, do you have any idea why the rumors about you and Yunoki-senpai came up?" Len said casually, trying to sound off-handedly. He turned his head beside her.

Unfortunately, it looked like Megumi hadn't heard a word. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, it drew an oddly blank look on her face. Len tugged her a bit, then checked her if she's okay.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just spacing out," said Megumi, pulling herself together. "You saying something?"

Len repeated his query. And he was not surprised when he saw how Megumi's lovely face turned into a scowl.

"I guess it all started when some people caught the two of us hanging out in the café. Plus the fact that he joined me uninvited again while I was dining alone on an Italian resto."

"I was actually quite curious as to why someone like Yunoki-senpai doesn't suit your taste," said Len rather blatantly. "Am I correct in that assumption?"

"It doesn't matter whether he's hailed as the 'Mr. Perfect' in your school, senpai. And I'm_ not_ too keen on dating such persons," said Megumi plainly. "Perfect means boring."

Megumi glanced at her wristwatch. "I guess there won't be any pyrotechnical displays, we'd better get home, senpai."

Len nodded, as the both of them sitting up first to brushed off some possible mossy dirt clinging on their clothes. Len who's already standing up, became aware that Megumi wasn't lifting herself up. On an instant, he rushed back on the ground, kneeled in front of her, and noticed she's clutching her both feet.

"Anything wrong?" said Len in alarm.

Megumi gave him a wry smile. "Just got my feet sore. I bought these shoes yesterday, so it would hurt on its first use."

Upon inspection, Len spotted some reddened areas on her feet, particularly around the outer toes and ankle parts.

"Can you walk?"

"On a barefoot, yes."

"Never mind that, here I'll carry you," said Len, facing his back on her. He grabbed her hands, hoisted her off the grounds as he supported her weight through her shins. Of course, Megumi protested, argued that she could walk on her own. And then, she abandon the attempt to debate when she noted her senpai's sincere effort to help her. She was clutching her alien plushie so she tried her best not to block Len's gaze field. They've already reached the shrine's ground when the pyrotechnical display commenced.

"Promise me that we're going to win in the music festival," said Len quietly.

"Yes, I promise there's no chance that we'll lose in the upcoming festival," said Megumi genially. "Alright then, if it's my fault that that we end up being losers, you could drag me to Mt. Everest, leaving me there to dry."

Len smirked. "No, I won't allow such thing to happen. Because I'll beat myself up if we didn't bag the championship."

"Perfectionist!" exclaimed Megumi, pounding Len's head with her plushie. Without another awkward silence, both of them chuckled.

"Do you still think that we could do this after the festival?" said Len tentatively, when they've finished laughing. He didn't want to spoil their evening, nonetheless this would be the right time to inquire so.

It took awhile before Megumi answered. "It's only ourselves could tell."

Len could not offer any reply to her statement, regretted at once to bringing up such an issue a little _too_ earlier in that aspect of their friendship. Sadness crashed unto him like sea waves wildly battering those beach rocks and cliffs.

"I want you to stay, Megumi."

"Maybe I will."

Another hushed minutes stretched on. Len contemplated on his actions and feelings towards Megumi. A great deal of bewilderment hovered in his mind. Is it really about time to move on? And why all of the sudden he was experiencing such unnerving emotions? Is his love supposed to waver?

On the other hand, Megumi's thoughts focused on shadowy ones.

_I'm praying that you could save me, senpai. I hope I could stay with you._

With that, Megumi snuggled her body closer to him, pressing her head on his shoulder. Len sensed her immediate change in disposition, coming to a conclusion that she was as well facing the same dilemma as his, he too, tightened his hold of her. He continued his steps, shunning away the mundane things as he passed by.

* * *

I had to make up for the last chapter because it was kind of short. It's a high time for me to stage some romantic scenes for the protagonists. But then, what are things that Megumi kept on hiding? Is Len ready to open his heart to someone else? See you in the next chap!

Please do leave a review, it will be deeply appreciated!


	7. Last Night

Leaves of summer days are tearing away and a new chapter was written! I whole lot of thanks for the following kind people who added this fic to their fave/alert story list: **_NiinaKyo, kimmari, kongsi222! _**I really appreciate your support!

_**unknown player:** i can't thank you enough for the review! thanks for pointing out the major glitches for this fic but still enjoying it. you could say that Megumi has a multiple personality disorder though...n_n_

Warning: Major OOC-ness! Bewarned! Enjoy reading! Corrections are welcome!

* * *

_playlist for this chapter: Crush by David Archuleta, Out of My League by Stephen Speaks, Afraid by Vanessa Hudgens_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Last Night**

A mountain trip was decided to take place in pursuit of relaxation just before their intercontinental journey would commence. Not a bad idea, the strings masters thought.

One morning, our protagonists found themselves sitting comfortably on one of the train's compartments. They were heading on northern direction, most probably in Hokkaido, where Megumi's grandparents lived. And that's they where staying during their excursion. Then, as soon as they alighted from the train station, a car and a butler were already waiting for them.

When they've reached their destination, Len found the whole place so charming and enchanted. He was greeted by lush green and orange forestry while an overlooking lake completed the picture. Their quaint yet handsome brick-styled house, was apparently situated on one of the mountaintops. Misty autumnal breeze dappled in his skin. Len was quick to notice that there were sparkling fountain, a dazzling swimming pool as well as a blooming flower garden around the vicinity of the house.

While the house was elegantly furnished, there was a warm and cozy vibe inside. Megumi's folks welcomed them with gracious hospitality. After they've been assigned to their rooms and unloaded their stuffs, the string masters were treated into a hearty scrumptious meals for lunch. And instead of taking an afternoon nap, they simply resolved to wander by themselves in nature's majestic allure. Activities included: racing in the woods through bikes, picking wild flowers and fruits, exploring the flora and fauna, and finally swimming in the lake. Such in a world they lived in. An ideal bonding constitutes and flourishes a blossoming connection. Or is it? Are they really a step higher than friendship? However, we should leave it like that.

Night came rather imperceptibly as Len and Megumi were obviously exhausted but nonetheless delighted from their excursion. The clock struck nine o'clock when almost the lights inside the house were switched off. Though the owls may have hooted outside, it's safe to say that oftentimes, interesting things happened at nighttime where the memories of midnights occur.

_This must be the library room._

Len knocked softly on the wooden door. With no reply coming from the other side, he gently turned the knob and sauntered inside it. It was quite dark when he entered, the ignescent light from the fireplace as the moonlight streaming on the window brightened the room. He adjusted his amber orbs in its dimness, as he set his sights on the lone silhouette sitting near the hearth.

"Granny told me that I'll find you here," said Len. He saw how Megumi almost jumped out of her seat.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!" snapped Megumi. "You could've knock on the door first!"

"As a matter of fact I've done that, but it looks like you're _too_ preoccupied to care," retorted Len. "Anyway, your grandma said that you should take your glass of milk before sleeping."

"Oh yeah, thanks senpai. But could you please leave it on table? I'll just drink it later."

Sighing, Len had idly placed down the glass on the table, and proceeded into a seat before the fireplace. He ascertained that Megumi was evidently going to bed was she was on her striped pajamas, but she was probably pondering over some matters to which he had virtually no regards with.

"Thinking about the forthcoming festival?"

"On the contrary no. Just some trivial stuffs."

"Like what?"

"Like, what if there's a part of you that has been broken and you're steering yourself to start anew despite of it."

"Humans are capable of dealing with the pain whatever threshold they may have. As the saying goes, time is quintessential as well as method of treatment used."

"But how do you move on?" said Megumi as she moved away from Len, approaching closely to the hearth, where her attention swiftly fell on the crackling orange-red flames. Her hand picked up an iron poker, tinkering it around the flames.

"You only move on…when your heart finally understands, that there is no turning back."

"Megumi…"

"Hn?"

Her silver-gray irises met his amber ones. In an instant, all those words he was about to say, failed him. His throat had gone dry, his lips unnaturally tight. Megumi shifted her body so she could face him. All the muscles in his body became tense, though they've maintained a good arm's length distance between them.

In his vision, an outstretched pale, ivory hand was reaching for his face. It would've had been an inch away from his face when he noticed that Megumi's fingers hesitated and closed, almost withdrawing it immediately. However, as though on relying on reflex, Len caught her hand in mid-air. He squeezed her hand.

As his hand led hers to touch his face where her fingertips were brushing the very skin of his visage, a reminiscent scene crossed his mind.

He was holding a different hand. The one that he tried to protect because it might get injured due a highly breakable seashell. Those soft hands he had adamantly been advised to be taken good care of. The hands of a redhead violinist special in his heart, Kahoko Hino.

Truth struck like thunder crash. He sullenly liberated her hand. Everything was covered in the gray area. He should have known that they were on a shaky ground on the first place. Megumi must have noticed the dispirited expression on her senpai's face when she said,

"I'm going to get marshmallows, okay?"

A steel-like entanglement on her arm deliberately halted the cellist's movement. Megumi sat quite motionless. Though her eyes remained in caution, she was stunned by older boy's action.

"Stay," said Len, his face shadowed.

Muteness made the atmosphere a little dense.

Moments later, Len found his own cold and trembling hand resting on his cellist's chin. His heart thundered madly inside his ribcage while he unhurriedly closed his distance from her. Their eyes met again. He could feel his blood rushing in his ears. Another second has left and his lips gently manage to enclose her cherry-red pout.

_Wham! _Len thought his heart sent itself into a dangerous ventricular flutter, the moment he had kissed her. What seemed like waves of warmth marveled on his veins. But she stiffened underneath him. They broke the kiss as the air surrounding them condensed itself. There's no point in going further. Squall-like dissonances from the experience flooded his conscious mind. Slight disorientation and wooziness blurred his senses.

"Marshmallows are perfect with milk, I'll be back in a minute, " said Megumi, as though nothing had happened earlier.

Something overcame him. He roughly drew her lean frame against his. Len noticed how Megumi's pupils dilated in surprise; thanks to the light emitted by their fireplace. He disregarded the repercussions awaiting for him.

His lips descended against hers.

Megumi held neither resistance nor response. Len had diligently sought for her reluctance to dissolve as he claimed her lips, until her delicate surrender favored him. The need for room to breath arrested them from protracting more.

Wait--- Len thought he heard something. His ears twitched, as muffled sounds became audible.

"Hahahaha!"

It was Megumi who burst into laughing. She rolled onto the carpeted floor, still guffawing. Annoyance seemed to get the best of him. How on earth did a simple kiss turned somebody into a laughing maniac?

"What's so funny, may I ask?" glared Len.

It took awhile before Megumi ceased to chortle and said, "Gomen senpai, but I didn't knew that you were…well…_aggressive_ back there. And I thought you were the conservative and mellow type."

Len felt his face flustered. _You're gonna get it from me, Megumi!_ In a flash, he very well aware that he's pining her beneath him. Anticipation seeped in. There was no way to abscond from the temptation. For the third time in the night, he kissed her. Silver rays poured in and a long night ensued.

A handsome lad whose locks matched the cerulean skies outside was seen ambling along the modern travel facility. He took a stop in front of those glass windowpanes, where it painted a perfect cloudless, azure horizon. He was clutching a rectangular blue case on his left hand, another hand carried an expensive luggage bag while a smart knapsack slung on his back. He never meant to lug around like a _million_ of things especially when traveling abroad but somehow, he couldn't help it.

Today was their supposed date of departure for New York, a week prior to the upcoming music festival's grand night. They have to arrive there with an ample of time, considering that there's still preliminaries to attend to, until the final selection of participants to perform has been decided. There were five people who were joining the troop, headed to the Big Apple City: Len, Morita and Kanazawa-sensei, freshman Shouko Fuyuumi as his accompanist and of course, his other half in the duet, Megumi. Then, he received a phone call from his parents a day ago, informing him that they'll might as well as be present during the competition's night; a music tour was set for them in America.

He couldn't understand why there was a jolt of excitement transmitting in his nerves. He'd been to many places around the world, and yet, it felt like as if he was just about to have an out-of-country trip for the first time. Len turned around, set off again, and found an empty bench on the lounge area. He sat there as he put down his luggage; his eyes strayed on the digital clock. He arrived exactly on time.

Len shifted his gaze on the direction of the voice when someone called him. It was Kanazawa-sensei, who was idly approaching him, a smirk plastered on his ruggedly handsome profile. But unlike the violin master, his sensei preferred a lightweight pack for journey.

"Excited much, Tsukimori-kun?" Kanazawa-sensei teased. However, after seeing the grave look on this student's face, he prompted another line. "It's nice being an early bird, doesn't it?"

Len merely shrugged his shoulders. Almost automatically, he rummaged his mobile phone on his coat pocket. He stared at its screen as though he had been expecting someone to call.

"No signs of our beautiful ladies yet?" asked Kanazawa-sensei.

"Hai, sensei."

"I'd better wait for them at the entrance," said Kanazawa-sensei, indicating those electronic sliding doors at the far corner.

Len's pulse quickened a bit. Just the prospect that his music partner would arrive any time soon gave him peculiar agitation in his being. Delving into his recent recollections, there was a particular memory that kept on intruding into his consciousness. He sometimes wondered if its written all over his face, aside from his constant flustering.

It's twenty minutes past their call time. His mind whirred in wonder. Megumi was, as he have known of her, a punctual student. He fished for his mobile phone in his pocket. There must be sound reason for her lateness. The clarinet master arrived shortly after their music teacher.

Kanazawa-sensei approached them. He walked in beside them without a smirk on his usually laidback demeanor.

"Megumi's on the hospital right now."

"Doushita sensei?" said Len.

"She met an accident on the road, as what Morita-san had relied on me," said Kanazawa-sensei solemnly.

Words drilled in his skull. Fuyuumi's gasps were audible in their stillness. He could've traded anything in this world to turn that horrible news into a big fat lie. However, under what circumstances would a mere prank could befell into a grim misfortune? His anticipation was crushed. Sudden chill of dread fostered in his spine.

* * *

An accident happened to one of the partipants. Are they going to be a team 'til the end? Stay tune!

Reviews are deeply appreciated, so please drop one!n_n


	8. Festival of Feelings

i! It's been awhile since I've last uploaded! Sorry to keep you waiting! Anyway, thanks for your continued support esp. those who reviewed and added this fic into their fave story list! It's a sweet gesture for me and I want to thank you all.

The end is near for this fic, so you've gotta keep reading more! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Festival of Feelings**

7:30 P.M. New York

Paul Recital Hall, Juilliard Academy

_It's nearly about time._

Len consulted his wristwatch for the fifth time, then glanced around the dressing room. He breathed an inward sigh. Some of the participants remained their collected composure while the others, seemed nervous and jittery. Marks of inconspicuous euphoria seem to have vanished. It was a competition after all.

He sought his reflection against the mirror, inspecting the crispness of his impeccable suit. Instead of his usual serious-looking white long-sleeves and sleek black tailcoat during competitions, but tonight, he added an elegant embroidered gray vest to complete his look.

"That looks smart Tsukimori-kun," said a female voice. It was Morita-sensei. He gave her a courteous bow and muttered thanks. He even earned a nod of approval from his accompanist, Fuyuumi-chan.

"You've got to bag the first place," said Morita-sensei. "I'm sure Megumi expects that you're going to win."

"Hai, sensei. Wakarimashita," Len nodded. His heart made a miserable kick. Megumi, his raven-haired cellist, wasn't present here in the night of music festival. It was an inescapable fact; though he ascertain that in his brain schemata, it hasn't sunken yet. That _their_ musical strings won't be heard tonight. Nor that they would be able to share to the audience of the blissful melody or enchanting _allegro_ they've discovered as their instruments played.

His heart and maybe even his feet, were filled with heaviness as they departed from Tokyo without Megumi. Megumi's oba-san recounted them exactly what has happened as she had learned from the police investigation. She told them that Megumi left a little early to visit a friend. While she was on her way home to pick up her luggage, the taxicab that she took for a ride was suddenly caught in the midst of a police chase. With those fired bullets coming from the both side, inevitable stray bullets hit the wheels of a certain taxicab causing it to veer out of its way. The poor taxicab was terribly smashed headlong onto the sturdy trees along the pavement. Witnesses immediately sent out SOS and an ambulance came then.

It was surreal when he had first heard the story; it was as though it came straight out of the silver screen. Everybody thought it was a miracle that Megumi had survived the crash, as the driver died the moment rescue arrived. However, Megumi's second chance at living came with a price: she sustained wrist and arm fractures on one of her hands while the doctors found that there have been some nerve damage. Which meant she couldn't play her instruments in a couple of months, years or maybe not ever.

Len remembered how Megumi's tears escaped from her eyes as she seek an apology. That she broke their promise that would win the competition. Then they've heard the harsh truth about her condition. Silent tears poured still. Heartbreak was tangible in the air. It was a somber plight. Megumi's gift had been taken away from her. Physical afflictions may heal but the paralyzing power of failure lingers and haunts. His hands automatically wiped from her cheeks; his lips brushed tenderly against those wet willowy lashes in her lids. He had kissed her tears away. All that was left to do now is to hold her tightly in his arms.

The conscious reality knocked.

"I want to thank you, Tsukimori-kun for bringing back Megumi-chan's smile," said Morita-sensei calmly.

He carefully furrowed his facial features.

"I've known Megumi-chan since she was a freshman at St. Valentine. Instead of having a serious nature befitting for a prodigious talent, she loved her surprises and laidback manner. But what people most like about her was that, she's willing to lend a hand whenever she could.

A pause followed…

"But since that incident during summer last year, she became a different person. Megumi became withdrawn and distant. The word 'socialization' seemed to be blacklisted in her vocabulary. She dropped her music lessons; returning only just this summer to compete in France."

"Why's the sudden change sensei?"

"That, I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun, I cannot tell you. I guess you'd better personally ask her about it," she said.

_Finally_, Len thought. Someone have affirmed his suspicion that there was _something _that Megumi hasn't disclosed with him. What it is yet, he do not know. He wished to speak on her on that subject after the competition. That is, if_ they_ were still friends.

A voice called in the name of the next participant. His name resonated on the four-cornered walls of the dressing room. Both Len and Fuyuumi became alert and prepared in an instant. He snapped his violin case open, carefully taking his beloved instrument. They were ready to march towards the backstage when ----

"Hang on, Tsukimori-kun. Megumi-chan wished to give this to you," said Morita-sensei. "She said that it was yours. It probably slipped from your pocket."

It was a thin, long box. Len reached for it. Inside the box, a silver chain glistened. It had a ship's steering wheel as its pendant, with _that _unmistakable ornate silverwork. He had hidden this necklace for a long time but he decided to use it as a lucky charm. Fixing his eyes at this queer piece of jewelry, his mind pondered back on where it first came to his possession.

_--Flashback--_

_A seven-year old boy was strolling down by the beachside, somewhere on the northern part of United Kingdom. The sun has just risen, its sky was streaked with its subdued golden glow. Sea waves gently lapped on the shores. The sand was littered with moss and weeds. Although a heavy rainstorm had just finished its course last night, today was a picture of wonderful sunrise._

_As the boy contemplated on some things, he gazed on the wide horizon. A few people started to gather around, he noticed, as he briefly scanned the place. His parents took him on a vacation; they were going to visit a lot of old cities here in Europe. By tomorrow they were set to leave for Prague to watch a concert._

_In a few moments of silence, he turned his heels to trudge his way back to their cottage. But a voice suddenly halted his tracks._

"_Wait!"_

_He spun around to see who it was. Len saw a girl about a year or two younger than he, running towards him. _

"_I think this is yours sir," said the girl in a lovely British accent. She was holding a silver chain. Upon looking at her properly, Len saw the girl had a pixie-spikey, short black hair._

"_No, I don't think so."_

"_But I saw this on the sand when you left. It's just under feet," the girl continued. There was a sprightly smile on her bubbly face; yet, it was her eyes that intrigued him the most. She had a brilliant, piercing gray irises that shone like precious stones. He felt a subtle heat rising on his cheeks._

"_You should take it you know," said another female voice. "You're bound to be lucky in love when you grow older."_

_The lady, Len assumed, was about in her mid-twenties. She, too, was raven-haired as the young girl in front of him. She had a good-natured face and a pleasing aura._

"_I'm bound to get lucky?" Len asked. His hands accepted the curious gift._

"_You see, we have a well-known legend here in our town," the pretty lady began. "Whoever finds a treasure or a piece of jewelry in this very shore after a rainstorm, he or she will meet their one true love. It is said that once, there was two lovers who tried to escape their destiny because they received much opposition from the society. The girl came from a noble family while the boy was just an apprentice goldsmith. When the couple discovered that the girl was going to be betrothed to a wealthy man, they immediately set off a plan to leave this town._

"_Soon, somebody learned of their plan. As the girl waited patiently on the beach while the sky was dark and threatening to call a storm, the boy approached her all-beaten up, covered in bruises and cuts. With all the strength he could muster, he struggled to make the boat latch on the sea; he watched his beloved to be drifted away."_

_The lady looked at Len, perhaps, to check whether he has been intently listening to her story. And when she was sure that she had caught his attention still, she returned to her story._

"_So, before the boy could let his beloved girl crossed the precarious sea, he presented her his own hand-made jewelry; one for her and another for him. He made a promise that they would find one another and his love would always follow her. Those treasures were the symbols of their love and hope._

"_They weren't exactly in a very propitious condition. Not long after the boat glided in rocky waves, the boy died from as he was severely wounded. As for the girl, though she survived on her journey, she was washed away on a foreign shore. From the moment she had opened her eyes, she saw her lover's precious jewelry beside her, she knew that it was his love that protected her. Out of her loneliness, though she had lived a couple of weeks, she had also passed away ."_

"_That's a rather sad story, aunt," the young girl piped in._

"_I think it is kind of romantic though it was a bit tragic," her aunt answered._

_Len, who had been silent all through out the story, had nothing else to say. To believe the legend, was ridiculous. And yet, to break the girl's innocence and put a frown on her face, it was something that he couldn't manage to do._

_The girl's aunt probably sensed he wasn't all up to this, said, "You'll understand when you grow up. Just take care of it. Who knows maybe you and my niece here, were the ones who were meant to be."_

_His face slightly burned scarlet at those words. After that conversation, Len had never learned of the girl's name. In about a year afterwards that summer, the young girl's bubbly face continued to mesmerize him in his dreams. Nevertheless, the recollections faded into obscure oblivion as he faced the realities set for him when he came back in Japan. If he had only knew that he would set his sights again on those beautiful, piercing eyes he had ever seen. _

_--End of flashback--_

_Click! Click!_ Len's shoes squeaked on the shiny wooden floor of the grand stage as he marched. Behind him, his accompanist walked gracefully and took her seat to the grand piano. With a sweeping gaze, in his perspective, soft glimmer of lights radiated in the otherwise immaculately red-and-gold decked recital hall. A handsome, newly acquired pipe organ was housing the stage backdrop. In front of the hundreds of people, he has in no way had tremble a nerve. Apparently, to perform in excellence had been his strongest point. But what about connecting your music with your audience? Well, it's a divergent matter for him. Could he really do it?

In the sea of faces before him, Len thought he had fleeting glimpse of Megumi's angelic face. He imagined, she was sitting there with the audience, beaming a smile that could possibly rivaled the sun's luminosity. A smile just for him, to encourage and to cheer him on.

Nestling his violin smartly on his left shoulder, he started to strike and fiddle the bow when the first movement began. He was playing _Cantabile _by Niccolo Paganini. His superb bowing technique was shown as each successive powerful _vibrato_ produces a golden pitch from his strings. The grace in his wrist executed _andante,_ its whimsical streak kept in elegance.

Even in his own ears, he felt like he was entering into realm of joviality. Intense and mellow tones were subtly blended, captivating his audience. There was a dreamlike sensation filling in everyone's senses. Stirring inspirations triumphantly flowed in his mind to his heart, then to music.

4 P.M. Kanagawa, Japan

Amane Residence

"_Megumi…"_

"_I've had thousands of reasons to exist yet only one reason to love."_

"_I want you to stay, Megumi."_

Trying to reach someone else's hand seemed to be a feeble attempt for Megumi. The familiar voice gradually grew fainter. She was propelling further and further into the vast, bleak depths of nautical waters, capsizing helplessly. Megumi struggled to swim upwards but it was as though the earth's core gravitated her back. Shortness of breath squeezed in.

Megumi twitched her eyes open. Gasping for air and hoisting herself up, tears trickled past her cheeks. It was the same dream all over again. The one she would often see in the wake of midnights over the past few months. It came back after a long silence. Megumi braced herself.

Feeling exhausted, she covered her face with her hands. Enormous pressure heaved against her chest, as she waited for her lungs to return to its normal rise and fall. The deeply ingrained pain rose once more, as sharp as a shard of mirror embedded in one's heart.

There was a soft knock on her door. It creaked open.

"Megumi, child, Someone's been looking for you downstairs," said her oba-san, peering her face.

"Oh, is that so auntie?" Megumi replied, looking away from her oba-san.

"Megumi-chan, are you alright?"

Worry has been etched in her oba-san face; she have been keen to observe the paleness of her face and the recent tear-tracks.

"Don't worry. The _dream…_ came back just again. I'm fine, really," Megumi assured her oba-san.

Her oba-san said nothing more as though telling her that she understood, to which Megumi was grateful.

"I'll be there in a minute. Please tell the guest to wait at the open garden," said Megumi.

"That guess of yours, he's very handsome and polite," her oba-san smiled.

However, as soon as Megumi arched her brow to wonder as to who was her oba-san was referring to, the door quickly closed. It took her two full minutes to get dressed and she headed downstairs to greet her unexpected visitor.

Once she was at the door's threshold leading to their garden, her eyes immediately turned into narrowed slits, surge of anger bubbled beneath the surface. An _unsightly_ guest in her gray orbs.

"There you are, Megumi. You look lovelier and lovelier everyday," a male voice said smiling deviously.

"What are you doing here, Yunoki-senpai?" said Megumi, restraining the irritation in her voice.

"Is that how you show your hospitality to your visitors back in England? It was rather rude, you know," Yunoki teased. "So, how's your arm?"

Her guest have been right; no matter how much you dislike your guest, it's better to offer them a hospitable welcome before kicking them out into the curb.

"It's fine I guess," Megumi answered grudgingly. "Anything you'd like to eat or drink?" she asked, while walking towards the glass table, laden with cookies, cakes and tea. She sat down on the nearest chair.

"No, thanks."

"Alright then, let's get into business. _Anything_ you'd wish to discuss?"

"Ever the straight person you are, Megumi," said Yunoki, a bemused look on his visage. "Actually, I came to talk about your feelings to Tsukimori-kun," he said, compelling himself to match Megumi's own daunting. He, too, sat on the chair beside Megumi.

"What is it to you? I'm explaining nothing."

"Believe me, I'm not playing Cupid. It will save you from any hurtful consequences later on," Yunoki said seriously. "Doesn't it hurt, being the girl on the rebound?"

Ice-cold agony pierced through her, as though an huge icicle impaled her and it started to thaw. A demonstration of an adage: _truth bites and reality hurts_. Refusing to betray any emotions from her face, Megumi simply ignored the question. She looked away.

The flute master pressed on, "You're on the losing ground if you're trying to vie for his affections."

"I have nothing to contend about," Megumi answered indifferently.

"Then, if you must know, Tsukimori-kun abandoned the idea of studying abroad just to propose to Hino-san? It goes to show how much he cares for her and it's not easy to forget that kind of feelings."

Megumi didn't respond for awhile. "I have one question for you, Yunoki-senpai. You're attracted to Hino-senpai as well right?"

Silence dwindled back on Yunoki. "I'm not interested with her," he said dismissively.

"Don't you dare lie to me senpai," said Megumi through her gritted teeth. "I've seen the look of love many times before my eyes. And it's around Hino-senpai, coming from the guys around her. With _you_ as one of them."

It occurred to the handsome flutist, that every encounter he made with the raven-haired cellist, always arrive at a dispute. A showdown of sarcasm, indifference, sneer. Though he was quite taken aback by her propensity for verity. Indeed, he was attracted with the red-haired violinist; but he was too proud to admit it aloud. As much as he fancy to conduct romantic relationship with her, he couldn't.

Hopefully, another distraction came in the form of mysterious Megumi. To be involved with her was like an addiction he couldn't put on a rehab. Especially now that he discovered something about her past that he didn't dare to bring it on her face. To be in love with her was braving in how much bleeding you could acquiesce, shed.

Yunoki reinforced to wrap it up on a pretext. The garden's full blossom with its wonderful combination of a variety of flowers, had not helped in easing the tension that mounted between them. But the sun's last afternoon glare, in a way had intensified it.

"By the way, I suppose Tsukimori-kun had told this to you: Hino-san is officially single. And you that means one thing: _he_'s about rekindle his flame."

"You're saying that I'm going to be out of the picture sooner," Megumi stated tonelessly. Behind that façade, Megumi thought her voice sounded hollow. Discord rippled in her heart. She blinked back the tears that were fighting to form in her eyes.

"That's why I'm here for you," said Yunoki in a low voice, leaning towards her face. He slowly caressed her ivory-pale face with his finger. "We're better off without them."

_I'm feeling tired of this. It's like running on circles.

* * *

_

I do hope that this chapter doesn't look boring and too predictable to you guys. Hmmm...So, Azuma Yunoki came back in the picture. Len was getting out of the picture because he doesn't have any clue in Megumi's past. Any future for our protagonists?

Please be a kind angel and drop a review! Arigatou!n_n


	9. Shades of Fall

Hooray!! After a year and two months of writing this fic, the finale has come. I admit there were times that I'm thinking of abandoning this story but everytime I would do so, all I could think was the support that was coming from nice and dear readers of this fic. I can't thank you enough for being my inspiration. n_n

_Playlist (please listen to these tracks while reading this chap): If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield, Superhuman by Chris Brown feat. Keri Hilson, One of These Days by Michelle Branch, Tonight by FM Static, Thinkin' of You by Katy Perry, First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow_

**No Copyright infringement intended. Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Shades of Fall**

The school clock ticked loudly, signaling dismissal time.

As students emerged from each of the classrooms, huge chattering bubbled in the hallways. And when the last students disappeared and launched themselves into the school grounds heading for exit, Len Tsukimori relaxed his breathing. He too, has to march home after a long day of taking their midterm examinations.

He has neatly packed his belongings, looking forward to another violin practice session when he remembered something. Oh right, he was slated to visit Megumi today. It has been what, almost a month since he last properly saw her. In the hospital even.

However, they've lost their communication when he came back here in Japan. He could reach neither Megumi nor Morita-sensei through the phone; congratulatory parties were set every now and then and on the top of that, midterm examinations mounted his schedule busy. Now that everything has settled back in its original pace, he decided to visit the lovely cellist in her residence in Kanagawa, figuring that he might take the train station. He wondered if Megumi had heard the news that he emerged triumphant in the music festival.

Not that anyone was aware about this but he wanted Megumi to be the first person to learn that he's been offered a scholarship from the prestigious school of music, Juilliard Academy. A respectable-looking professor from the university approached him after the competition, praised his exemplary skills while asking if he was interested to be recommended into entering the university. It was rare opportunity presented to him and seeing it will do him no harm, he agreed. Another accomplishment, another felicity.

It was not before long when someone entered and sauntered into the empty classroom to which Len was about to leave.

"It's good to see you here, Tsukimori-kun," he grinned.

His head snapped towards the owner's voice. "Yunoki-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"It's you whom I should be asking that question," said Yunoki-senpai, a rather sardonic tone.

Len threw an inquisitorial glance. There was a premature feeling of annoyance budding on his chest. The flutist face drew a look that could give the Cheshire cat a run for its money, despite the flutist's gentle façade. He does not like the single bit of it, whatever secret lies beneath those seemingly benign smiles.

"I think this should be yours," Yunoki-senpai began. Yunoki handed a thick hard-bound notebook into Len's hands as well as an iPod.

"It's Megumi's diary and her music player."

Len's eyes conveyed confusion. How on earth these personal stuffs did come into the flute master's possession? Unless Megumi personally handed these on Yunoki-senpai, which was virtually impossible considering how much Megumi disliked the upperclassman. Is there something going on here?

"Don't bother yourself figuring out how I obtained it. Anyway, is there by any chance, you know that Megumi's first love died a year ago?"

A barrage of surprises seemed to twist his day. Isn't it Halloween already over some weeks ago?

"Her first love died," Len said in a low voice. Len tried to search for more words.

Those words, to his opinions had confirmed everything. The requiem undertone on Megumi's music, her reluctance, her passive behavior when they first met.

"Oh yes. I wasn't going to tell you this in the first place," Yunoki-senpai began. "But have Megumi told you she was going back in England tonight?"

The violin master thought he had staggered in his balance. It was as though the flutist have read his mind he heard him say that it wasn't a joke at all.

Is there any time left for him? Megumi hasn't clarified a couple of things to him. Like the story of her first love, if in any way he had became special to her or why did she intend to flee. Hastily stuffing Megumi's belongings into his bag, he almost made a frantic dash to the door when he heard Yunoki-senpai speak again.

"The truth was, I went to her school when I got the chance. She wasn't around by then, so I charmed her close friends into talking over her life story. And as fate would have it, I was able to lay my hands on her precious diary and iPod," Yunoki said unabashedly.

_It doesn't matter now. I have to hurry._ Len turned his back against the flute master, not obliging himself into thanking him. He sprinted.

_If Megumi had turned me down, then I don't think anybody deserves to end up with her. _

Azuma Yunoki brushed his hair and smirked.

On what seemed like the longest day in his life, Len finally arrived at his destination. He had no trouble locating Megumi's house; he had asked Kanazawa-sensei about her address and all he has to do was to take a taxicab and deliver him at their doorstep.

Len stood anxiously in front of gated stone-walled abode. There were stone steps leading to the front door; he then became aware that the door has swung open, spitting out a person whom he had recognized in an instant: Megumi.

"I promise I'll get here as soon as I can. I just have to buy something at the convenience store!" Megumi shouted.

Each second ticked rather slowly. His demise of waiting rocketed. Len swallowed hard, then inhaling deeply. He watched from a distance as Megumi reached the gate, he has to gather yet again his strength to gaze on those luminous pair of gray irises.

"Tsukimori-senpai?" Megumi said; astonishment evident on her voice as well as in her eyes. The iron -wrought gate creaked to accommodate the unexpected visitor. Megumi opened her mouth to say something but thought the better of it.

Even Len took his silence to process what was happening. He stood face-to-face with the cellist, a moment he's been eager to realize. Glancing at Megumi, her usually stick-straight, lustrous raven tresses were traded in carefree curls. It left him a beautiful impression. If it's possible to hold your breath for more than five minutes he would have done so just to preserve that particular moment in his life. Megumi's right arm was still covered in bandages and splint.

"It's not like _you're _going to be a statue there, aren't you?" Megumi asked sarcastically, as she waved her free hand on his face. "If you had nothing good to do, you might as well get out of here," she added.

Suddenly, a grin flicked on Len's visage. He missed throwing and exchanging biting remarks with her. And her presence, as it occurred to him, made his heart beat again, perhaps in quadruple times, uplifted his otherwise somber mood into a jubilant one.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Len finally found his voice.

Last days of autumn were astounding. Though signs of withering brown leaves began to appear, glorious sun rays kissing the green grass still looked lush; warm shades of tangerine foliage swished merrily along with the cold wind blowing. Stalwart ancient trees stood, anchored by their gnarled roots.

At last they've found themselves some seats on one of the park's benches.

"So, congratulations senpai," Megumi smiled. Len muttered a word of thanks.

Then Len faced her, pinching both of her cheeks, stretching into some kind of gleeful character.

"That looks cute. You _are_ cute," Len teased. He soon released his hold, patting her head next.

"Care to explain?"

"I just thought I'd like to remember how you greatly resemble Stitch if you made that face."

"Ha, ha. Well excuse me for being _that_ adorable that you had to jeer on me."

Hushed tones fell before them.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, but it seems like an eternity till I've got my chance," Len began.

"I know. I had a lot explaining to do."

"Are you sure you're ready for it?"

Megumi nodded. She doesn't to hide things anymore. Closing her eyes, she sighed sadly. Impending explosion of anguished soul and sorrowful heart from recalling painful yet happy memories remained timorous for her. But she had to.

"I was seven and he was nine when Kenjiro and I first met. His family moved into our neighborhood around fall, their house was just across from ours'," Megumi said.

"Almost everyone in the block adores him plainly because he was such a sweet, polite and energetic kid. However, in my opinion, he's not so like that. I couldn't figure out why he was always avoiding me like I've got some infectious disease, and in short time, I became disinterested with him.

"One day, after my cello practice session in school, I saw him fell from the stairs. There's was nobody around except from me so I had no choice but to help him. I brought him to the clinic, accompanied him until he's okay and went home together. That was the start of our friendship. We became an inseparable duo, friendship flourished at its best," Megumi recounted. A soft breeze caressed her cheeks.

"There were times when we would trade our instruments. He would play my cello, and I'd play his violin," she chuckled.

His gaze fell over her face once more. Will he be ever getting weary watching her angelic countenance? Her dark willowy lashes perfectly framed her gray irises; her cheeks reminded him of supple sun-kissed apricots in dewy mornings. Delicate warm feelings had awakened his veins. He'd been picturing this in his dreams.

"After I graduated from primary school, Kenjiro decided to study abroad, in Japan particularly, to search for his mother. You see, Kenjiro's father was a Briton, his mother a Japanese, but they've divorced when he was five years old, leaving him in his father's care. So when he received a letter from her inviting him to spend a little more time with his mother, he agreed.

"He never mentioned it to me, fearing that I might get hurt if he left. But when he finally did, I wasn't hurt, only scared of losing him. During that crucial point, we've accepted the fact that not only we were important in each other's life, but something special other than friendship has blossomed between us. My family granted their blessings to study with him abroad, we were absolutely pleased," she said.

Len glanced over Megumi's face. Again, though her face bore a shade of mellow happiness, it was clear that beneath it, she was withering from pain.

"I didn't know that my happiest days were already numbered since we set foot here in Japan. Winter approached and horrible news shocked the both of us. He was diagnosed with osteosarcoma or bone cancer and its disease progression was so fast that he has hardly noticed its symptoms, which he has often overlooked. He had only months to live.

"When chemotherapy yields a small success for his recovery, Kenjiro's doctor advised him to stay in the hospital for his treatment since osteosarcoma proved to be painful once his health starts to degenerate. Everyday I came to visit him, stayed with his side through the toughest time of his life, gave my best in making his last days a happy one. He was so young, a better future awaits him and yet…" A lump in her throat somewhat thwarted her mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry," Len said quietly.

He carefully grasped Megumi's hand, squeezing it gently. Despite of the obvious melodrama going around him, he couldn't help himself but notice how his hand fit hers in an exquisite manner, as though it had been like that since the beginning, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Why hadn't this occurred to him when he first held her hand? Megumi smiled at his effort to encourage her to go on with her story.

"Sometime during summer, Kenjiro requested for an afternoon stroll. I took him in his wheelchair, walking and enjoying the last ray of setting sun just within the hospital's premises. He expressed his heartfelt words of love for me; though he wanted me to stay, he instead mentioned that he'll be happy to watch over me from heaven. While we remained silent, I fought the brimming tears from my eyes not to fall.

"I was about to take him back inside, but it was too late. He ceased to breath, lifeless though he appeared calm sitting on his wheelchair. The medical team tried to revive him but they failed. On that afternoon, I never thought that my eyes could hold as much as tears as it could," Megumi said.

Soon, teardrops trickled past on her cheeks.

With his hand still holding hers, Len reached for Megumi's head, leaning it against his shoulder. He quietly listened to her muffled sobs. To weep for your soul's agony releases one's well-guarded burden, soothes the turmoil afterwards. Time had elapsed quietly, maintaining the couple's subtle gesture of comfort.

Megumi said in a low voice, "Ever since the day that he passed away, I've had lived my life as an empty shell. I'm struggling to convalesce my doleful heart, to recuperate my soul's brokenness. And still, I'm stranded where the sands of time mocked me to stay."

It seems just like yesterday when Len too, how his heart broke into pieces. His thoughts flew back on those moments where he had to make a choice between studying abroad or staying on the side some certain redhead violinist, someone special in his heart. Indeed, it would be tough, challenging a lot of his viewpoints. Yet, life somehow picked an answer for him. He chose to confess, he broke his heart in the end. But to compare his suffering to what Megumi have had gone through, it was thoroughly ridiculous. Though in the back of his mind, stirring questions perplex him.

"Are you scared of moving forward?"

Megumi sat straight, shook her head and locked her gaze solemnly with his amber orbs, "I used to. But I should be content where I am now."

The lovely cellist tenderly kissed him. _Thank you for everything. But I'm afraid to stay._

"Thank you."

"If you truly have your resolve formed, then why you must flee back to England?" Len demanded.

Megumi wasn't remotely surprised when the violin master said this. So she replied, "Because I have to! I simply don't belong here anymore!"

She was yet on the verge of tears once more. Having Len around her places her emotions on a high-strung state; he was shattering her invisible fortress of ice, unveiling her cold mask, exposing her vulnerable side she had long hidden. She stood up.

"That's absurd and you know it," Len said in a slightly raised voice, standing at once too. "You belong here---with me."

"Please, senpai don't you even utter those words. For I might catch myself embracing you and leaving no desire to depart," Megumi said earnestly.

"Then don't mention anything about farewell. You said you'll stay," Len pressed.

Conscience on Megumi's part came a-knocking. It ached. Trying to avoid his soulful gaze and his softened facial features, Megumi shifted her attention to the distance opposite her.

Megumi inhaled sharply. "I really believe this is the best for us senpai. No matter how I looked at it, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"If I said I'll go in England with you, will you consider it?" Len blurted. Perhaps he had forgotten how to think rationally. Exhaustion maybe finally creeping in to cloud his mind; though as he seek out any sincerity in it, it dawned to him, the only thing that matters now is to be with her, with an honesty speaking in his heart.

"You're mental," Megumi shook her head.

Should this continue, she might really end up following what her heart tells her. That is to share her newfound happiness with him, to enjoy his company, and to play more music altogether with stringed instruments. She suspected that he genuinely meant what he had uttered before. If only the situation wasn't complicated, she could have answered yes. But Megumi knew it wasn't.

However, the sheer distressing conversation lowered its temperature; someone made quiet announcement of entrance before they could exchange more torrents of bitter sadness and affections. Len saw a tall, enigmatic but good-natured looking lad approached them. He appeared impressive on his hunter-green school uniform, every stride commands respect.

"Megumi, oba-san's been searching for you. You have to hurry," said the newcomer.

"Seiichi, I'm sorry it took me that long."

Len cleared his throat. Like what had transpired just as Yunoki-senpai had barged inside his classroom, he was rather irked that someone's sundering their discussion. He was quick to note that the newcomer has wavy, ultramarine locks; his eyes of the same shade bordering between sapphire and lapis lazuli. Despite of his somewhat effeminate countenance, Len sensed there was a magnificent warrior-like soul underneath it.

"Seiichi, he is Len Tsukimori-senpai. He's my music partner in the competition," Megumi said formally. "Tsukimori-senpai, he is Seiichi Yukimura from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. He's my fiancé."

_Seiichi Yukimura? That popular ace player in tennis?_

Though Len wasn't completely uninterested in sports, he has heard a couple of well-deserved praises for the tennis player. Shoot! What was that again? Megumi's fiancé? A bewildered expression has crossed the violin master's face. What on earth was happening here?

Searching from both of his kouhais' faces, it appeared to him, that it was all true. Plus, the pair of precious rings on both of their left hands punctuated they have been indeed, engaged.

"Thank you Tsukimori-senpai for guiding and helping my fiancée," said Yukimura, bowing as a sign of gratitude. "And I apologize we couldn't afford to invite you to our engagement ceremony on a short notice a few weeks ago.

"Excuse us senpai but we really need to go," Yukimura said and bowed once more. He merely put his hands on Megumi's elbows steering her. However, Megumi turned around, approached Len.

"Here, it's yours to keep," Megumi reached for Len's hand and placed the mysterious, exquisite sterling, dolphin necklace. Len felt his heart was making its way out from his own chest. He blinked several times in disbelief.

"Keep it. Take care of it for me," her voice trailed off. Megumi let a sad smile escaped from her lips, her gray irises in downcast. "The legend says that should this necklace found its pair, both the keepers will have met a happy ending. You should bestow this to the one who truly holds a place in your heart.

"I'm happy that _these_ necklaces brought _us_ together, Kami knows how many times. It was in a way our threads of fate, intersecting my life with yours. Without you, I'll never try to mend my heart and smile again. Sayonara senpai."

Megumi's feet began to lead her away when Len fastened his grip on her elbow, capturing her in his arms. Megumi was caught in shock though she feared that she too, have already succumbed to her passionate emotions. Even Yukimura mutely stood as the next scene unfolded.

His lips met hers. A kiss that could have been tender and sweet if it wasn't meant to be a farewell. He could feel the hot tears rolling down, brushing against his face. He pulled her closer. There were too many words left unsaid between them but sometimes in silence even the most hurtful things are said.

Remorse had ridden for farewell at once. But as Yukimura pulled her away, her mind blinking, her resolve flagging.

"I guess we have to break the engagement," Yukimura murmured. "You have to fight for your feelings."

"Even as my heart oppose, my mind wouldn't concede. It's for the best."

Yukimura could only look at his lovely fiancée. Although he was the first to acknowledge his betrothal to Megumi, as it was previously arranged by their grandparents, he had no reasons to disagree. Tennis may be his first love but it was Megumi who first stole his heart. Since St. Valentine Academy was a neighboring school with Rikkai, it couldn't be helped that fate leads him to the cellist. What irked him as a child now suddenly became source of his pride and joy. He had also heard her story from Megumi's folk when they visited at their house sometime ago. Thus it wasn't surprising how painful and difficult this circumstance for Megumi. She'd discovered that she could love again and yet, she's too terrified to face it.

He would've given up his only flame if it's extinguishing under his care. For her, he would. His _dolor_ claimed him, seeing his flame placidly smoldering before his cerulean eyes.

It's been quite awhile since Megumi left and yet, Len was rooted on his spot like those sturdy trees around him. He could have persuaded, convinced her to stay. To remain in his side, to continue reaching out into his heart, to melt the ice within his soul. His world seemed to cease from spinning. Acute, mortal pain rose inside his chest. Even the sweet, fresh autumnal air suddenly felt heavy, dense, and gray.

Len's amber irises fell on the necklace. Another string that bound him to her. He took out his own too and tightened his hold onto it.

Then he remembered Megumi's diary and music player, sitting at the bottom of his bag. He took it out. As he perused the notebook, he soon discovered its contents. There were pictures of the blissful couple (mostly taken during festivals and hospital), exchanging scribbled notes with snippets like, _"Simply thinking of you today," "Can't wait to have fun again," _or _"Did you know that I love looking into your beautiful gray eyes, tenshi?"_

Soon, he reached the last page. Scanning the top of the page he saw that it dated back during their assigned departure for the Big Apple. The friend that Megumi visited that day was none other than Kenjiro. On his tomb. Immediately, he read the last entry:

_My beloved Kenjiro,_

_So, how was it there in the place where you are watching me? I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you this often. Things have gotten busy, hope you'll forgive your tenshi.*smiley*_

_By the way, do you still recall that quiet boy whom I met in the beach with my aunt? And that musician you got acquainted with in the hospital and fondly wished to be my next boyfriend if you ever passed away? If my memory serves me right, you kept on insisting me to see him but I never got the chance. Well it turns out that we're talking about the same person!_

_After several years our paths crossed once more but this time he's my music partner for the competition in New York. We didn't get along very well at first. Mind you we almost killed each other with death glares. However, in the end everything changed as I was grateful he saved my life. _

_It was also funny to think we were supposed to meet for probably the third time when my aunt decided to carry out a meeting with her friends. She urged me to attend that summer concerto from a prestigious school of music in Tokyo, so that I could introduce myself to her friends' violinist son, who's a participant in that concerto. But I declined. Then, I learned that he was the excellent musician you're referring to when I searched for him from the event manager. Who knew that fate could have played twisted joke on us? I guess you're playing Cupid too._

In a strange fashion of mind, Len was suddenly become more and more illuminated. Why hadn't he recognized that kind cancer patient that he met over a year ago? Wasn't it Kenjiro who told him that he should get acquainted with his cellist girlfriend? From what his memory extracted, as he bid goodbye to that patient that's when his girlfriend came. All he ever glimpsed was that a girl with lustrous jet-black hair had been pushing Kenjiro's wheelchair back inside the hospital.

At summer concerto, he remembered when his parents told him they were going to meet the niece of an old friend of theirs. She was an amazing cellist as it was described to him, but the girl never showed up. His parents' friend called up, asking for an apology for her niece's no-show. Afterwards, when the concerto had finished, just as he was mounting the courage to confess his feelings, a girl whose identical raven tresses flowing with the breeze came into his view. Standing alone on her billowing white summer dress as she leans on white cello case, Len thought that she was an angel gone missing, only her wings were broken. A doleful yet innocent aura seemed to envelop him though he couldn't possibly figure out why. Although he couldn't get a glimpse of her face, Len had been sure that the girl was as beautiful as the scene it was evoking.

He shook his head. He was supposed to confess, right? So he walked away.

Len started to read the rest of the entry:

_Being with Tsukimori-senpai awakened different emotions inside me. From a moment of sunshine smiles, next to a growling anger and irritation and then to bleak sadness. He was able to put my smiles back into my face. Also, for the first time in my life, I've to contend for his feelings. I was used to being the center of your attention, no competitions or rivals; so I didn't realize that a green-eyed monster has been born in my chest during those times he was spending time with Hino-senpai. Childish as it may sound, I resorted to accusations which led into a round of butt-ugly argument. It was so foreign to me that I didn't know how to handle it. *insert sad smile* _

_Tsukimori-senpai, though he was a cold and snob towards everyone, he deeply cares to those special to him. Although I wasn't certain about how I really felt for him, when there were times that I had to see that side of him, how his eyes glowed with affection though cold in exterior, his subtle efforts, I admit he had me falling at that._

_That's why I have to say goodbye to him, the sooner, all the better. I don't fit in the picture. He deserves to be happy.*sounds like a cliché, you don't have to mention that, smile* I still can't set you free. It'll be both unfair for us. I sincerely wish him the best for everything, though it makes me sad I wasn't a part of his happiness. But it's weird that I feel glad at the same time, knowing he's being loved at last by his special someone._

_I know that sometimes you want to whack my head to not having the courage to tell him how I really feel. _

_When you passed away, Gramps told me about my betrothal to the grandson of a certain family friend. They said I'm free to love anyone and marry him and they've had a sincere approval for our relationship, but then, it was different when you left. We have to continue the tradition. I could be positive that the said guy would turn out to be fine but one's thing certain. If I were to spend my lifetime with another person, I'd like it to be Tsukimori-senpai._

_So please Kenjiro, I have one last favor to ask of you before I'll be long gone, thousand miles away. Please watch over senpai instead of me, let him be safe all the time and guide him when his at his darkest hour. Perhaps if senpai and I meet again in the distant future, though my feelings have been too late by that time, I still have the chance to love him with all my heart and cherish and treasure him from afar. _

_I'm going back to England because I need to start fresh from my heartbreaks you two have given me. I hope you'll grant me the favor I'm asking. Then, I hope he'll forgive me from being an inmate of past love. _

_p.s. Did you know that I've already succeeded in playing our favorite song in your violin? *cheers* I've recorded it on my iPod._

Closing the notebook, Len next took Megumi's iPod and turned it on. There was one playlist with three tracks in its window. Gone where the upbeat tracks Megumi used to listen. The first two songs were familiar to him, as it were the ones they've been always playing together: '_On The Side of Me' by Corrine May, _and '_River Flows in You' by Yiruma_. As he geared on the last track, he felt goose bumps rising as the song began to hum. Why, it was the song when he first met Megumi!

_So, this is the song that almost broke my heart when it first reached my ears. _His memory lingered on that day. Poignancy beckoned unto him. He feels nostalgic, as though his heart had been torn, beaten, and weary. Indescribable fragments of anguish seized him. Len looked again at the music player. He finally understood her subdued requiem, a foray inside her world. _'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma,_ recorded sometime during spring, played on violin undoubtedly by Megumi.

Nevertheless, Megumi was kind of right. There's always a chance, a possibility.

Before closing his eyes, he sought the horizon. Indigo, crimson and carnation clouds coinciding with sparse, tiny, feebly sparkling stars paint the sunset sky with romantic, haunting feelings. He has to venture yet again on that desolate, monotonous road he'd previously taken.

Autumn twilights will never look the same for him.

Yawn!

Our resident violinist's eyelids fluttered open as the lights flicked on. Students chattered left and right, already rising from their seats. He glanced around the music hall. Ironically, the class has announced its dismissal. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep in the middle of a lecture!

Len resigned to himself to that fact that we haven't got an ounce of good sleep these past few days. Aside from the heavy load of paper works to be handed and practice sessions eating up his time, he'd forgotten that he had signed for a couple of lectures conducted by guest lecturers. Like this one. It must be earning him a not-so-nice under-eye bags. Serves him right for priding himself on being a top student.

Anyhow, what was he dreaming about? He racked his brain for an answer but it seems futile. Sighing, he soon stood from his seat, brought his things and headed towards the main door.

Crisp autumn drafts greeted him as he pushed the door. He took a sharp breath as he alighted from the long stone steps. The view from the top of the steps never failed to delight him during his three years of studying in the university. School building though fashioned from decades or ago, it blended well with its quiet den of greenery. Pleasant scents of evergreen trees, lush grass and dewy flowers entered his nostrils. The sun emitted a faint glow on its western horizon.

As he took another flight of steps, his mobile phone beeped. The message, he saw came from his longtime girlfriend, the redhead violinist, Kahoko Hino. Len was supposed to call her yesterday but it seems like it had slipped from his memory. They've been working on along distance relationship as he chose to further his education abroad and so far, things were going strong. Upon dialing her numbers that's when a slight drizzle showered its playful joke.

Len curtailed his strides, carefully considering whether or not he'll retrace his steps to seek shelter. But as he turned his head to his left, Len felt his feet glued to the ground, his body unable to make any distinct movements. Quick, somebody give him a defibrillator!

In what the violinist thought a slow motion, a young lady had just opened her pretty purple umbrella. One of the Graces seemed to have descended from her lofty abode, Olympus. Or maybe she was one of sun-god Apollo's loveliest maiden companions, the Muses, who perhaps wandered throughout acropolis and eventually got lost. Her long luscious raven tresses free and flowing, her complexion though pale was subtly radiating with healthy glow, her facial features carefully carved with such fineness and serenity. All in all, she was exuding this ethereal aura.

Wait, why was she all _too_ familiar to him? There were goose bumps crawling on his skin. Had he seen her before?

_Hello, Tsukimori Len on earth, she's the girl appearing on your dreams!_ His brain chided.

In his outmost shock upon at recognition and was thoroughly distracted, he's unaware that he had dropped his books. The crashing sounds had snapped him out of his trance as well as rousing a curious look from the young lady. She smiled and helped him pick up his belongings.

"I think this is yours," she said in light teasing note. British accent.

His clear, discerning golden orbs met her calm, intelligent gray ones. Strange sensations bewildered his consciousness. Heart palpitations, check. Quivering muscles, check. Hyperventilation, check. Head ready to explode, check.

"Thanks," he said in flat voice after regaining his composure.

She didn't respond. Instead, he was watching her in a distance, walking away in graceful strides. On his surprise, she swiveled her head to his direction.

Her apple-tinted lips upturned, beaming a heavenly smile and said, "Welcome. So I guess I'll see you around."

Though Len haven't gotten around asking the name of the lovely stranger, he had known it all along somehow.

* * *

Again, thank you for the time you've spent reading and supporting this fic! Xie xie, merci, arigatou! Til next time! And don't forget to review!


End file.
